Gotham Drabbles
by mintos013
Summary: Off-shoot drabbles that come from writing Gotham Holiday (an apprentice story). Most of them will not be canon to the story.
1. Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. D:

* * *

 **Gotham Drabbles**

 **Loyalty**

* * *

Robin stared at his own reflection in the mirror's grimy surface. Behind Robin's chair, the Scarecrow leaned down; his pale, malevolent eyes watching the mirror as he spoke into Robin's ear.

"Go ahead, boy. Perhaps it will save them."

Robin saw a boy dressed in orange and black with silver armor. The boy held a small blade in his gloved hands. The boy slipped off his mask, revealing two very blue eyes. Slade had blue eyes, too.

 _So does Bruce._

 _Bruce isn't here._

Actually—

Slade only had one blue eye.

And Robin needed to be just like Slade, didn't he?


	2. Omen

**Gotham Drabbles**

 **Omen**

* * *

On his sixth birthday, Madame Badi made Dick stay inside her tent the entire day while she read palms. At sunset, she took the young acrobat's hands and pressed them to the cold, smooth surface of her crystal ball.

"Six is an unlucky number for you."

Dick scratched one of his ears; swearing he'd felt someone breathe. "Why?"

"Because the ghosts have told me we will lose you in six-hundred and sixty-four days… and I've seen Death haunting your parents' shadows. Listen for yourself. Don't be afraid if they touch you."

A chill brushed his shoulders.

Then the voices spoke.

* * *

 **1) SparrowTale:** Thanks! I really like knowing what readers are thinking. I've written three possible endings for Gotham Holiday (a bad, a very bad, and a very good ending). All the drabbles will be inspired by the story, but only some of them will be canon depending on which ending I ultimately decide to go with. I'm glad a few people are interested in these as I think they will help me become a better writer. =3


	3. Contact

**Contact**

* * *

Outside the massive circus tent, a large throng of excited people milled about the edges of a police barricade. Raven's soul-self passed through them; weaving amongst their shadows.

" _They better refund our tickets."_

" _Forget the tickets! My kid's probably traumatized!"_

Raven passed through the tent. She was drawn towards the center ring. There she saw the city coroner and many police processing a crime scene. There were two bodies covered with sheets. Blood stained the ground near each corpse's head.

The glittering sequins on Robin's costume caught Raven's eye. His face was buried in his hands.

"Found you," she whispered.


	4. Lost

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Gotham Drabbles**

 **Lost**

* * *

" _Robin!"_

" _Raven?"_

Her glowing eyes widened in surprise; his voice was a whisper. She tried to concentrate harder in fear of fraying their tenuous connection. _"Yes—I can't find you with my soul-self. Where are you?"_

" _I don't know."_

Raven strained to hear him.

A rush of other whispering voices rolled over her. It seemed like everyone in Gotham was sharing secrets, but she found his voice again.

" _I'm lost,"_ Robin said.

" _I know,"_ Raven said, " _but don't worry. I promise I'll find you."_

She waited, called out again, but she no longer sensed him amongst the cacophony of voices.


	5. AB Limiter

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Warning:** Spoilers for chapter 12 of Gotham Holiday. Chapter 13 will be posted sometime today.

* * *

 **Gotham Drabbles**

 **AB Limiter**

* * *

Red light. Green mist. The world burned his eyes and ears.

Frustrated, Clark Kent's fist smashed into the wall, transforming framed pictures into flying shrapnel.

"Who are you?" He blindly searched. All the sounds of Earth were lost in the blood rushing his ears. "What have you done?"

"It's nothing personal."

Clark punched at the sound, but his fist collided with another wall and left his knuckles bloody. The attacker kneed Clark in the stomach before driving an elbow into his back. Clark hit the ground in breathless pain.

"This is the price you pay for letting your guard down."


	6. Alfred

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Gotham Drabbles**

 **Alfred**

* * *

When they arrived at last, only the static sound of something electronic and broken echoed throughout the Batcave.

At the console, they found both chairs knocked over.

The dozen or so monitors that made up Batman's supercomputer were smashed—though some still flickered distorted images.

The largest screen rolled with static and was marred by a few tiny spots of blood. Parts of the console's panel sparked. Fistfuls of colorful wire had been yanked free of their compartments.

Someone had worked hard to destroy the supercomputer.

The heroes, however, were drawn to the black jacket crumpled beneath a toppled chair.


End file.
